The major goal of the Mouse and Cell Line Core is to provide Center investigators with common set of unique reagents and services to enable them to achieve the highest levels of insight into the problems in the PKD field. A secondary goal of the Core is to make these same reagents available to the research community at large. The Core reagents are and very comprehensive array of PKD-related animal models and well characterized mouse kidney cell lines with Pkd1 and Pkd2 mutations. The service provided by the Core is the expert consultation and collaboration to allow all Center investigators use these reagents to highest effect. The specific aims of the Core are: 1. To make available a comprehensive array of animal models relevant to the study of polycystic kidney and liver disease. 2. To characterize and make available specialized mouse-derived cell lines with fixed and inducible mutations in Pkd1 and Pkd2. 3. To perform the necessary mouse breeding and genotyping to obtain experimental animals. 4. To prepare tissues from experimental animals for imaging-based analysis. 5. To provide expert instruction to Center investigators in the design and study of new animal models. 6. To make mouse and cell line models available to the research community worldwide. The state-of-the-art in mouse models of human disease has moved from simple knockouts to complex combinations of conditional alleles with inducible transgenes. Issues of genetic background must always be borne in mind. New methods of BAG modification and transgenesis offer the ability to address very specific questions. All these approaches require expertise for optimal application. The Core and its PI will provide this service to all Center faculty as well as Center collaborators, thus facilitating and enhancing the respective projects.